


Who Needs Dates?

by gna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Levi cursing a lot, M/M, Neko!Levi, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, References to Lord of the Rings, cat!levi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gna/pseuds/gna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his cat-eared boyfriend, Levi, decide to go on a date. Of course, everything that could go wrong, does. It's a good thing Eren is super optimistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Dates?

“You know, Eren, we haven’t done anything in a while,” Levi nonchalantly said as they were cuddling on the couch together watching some silly show. Levi had his head and most of his upper body in Eren’s lap and Eren was stroking his silky hair and little cat ears. But his hand abruptly stopped after hearing the comment.

“L-Levi, you can’t just be so blunt about things like that!” Levi turned his head and looked up to see Eren’s face a deep red and staring off into the corner, refusing to make eye contact with his cat-eared boyfriend.

“What are you talking about, brat?” Levi questioned as he stretched out lazily across Eren’s thighs. The realization suddenly hit him though and he laughed. “Oh, you thought I meant fucking? No, Eren, a date. We haven’t gone on a date or anything in what seems like forever.” The black-haired deviant began to play with one of the dangling strings on Eren’s sweater like a true cat.

“O-oh. Then uh, yeah, Levi. Let’s go on a date. It sounds fun,” Eren mumbled, mostly embarrassed about where his train of thought went. He went back to rubbing Levi’s ears.

Levi stopped playing with the string and said, “you don’t sound excited. I thought you loved going on dates.”

“I do, I’m just all embarrassed now,” he said while scratching the back of his head. “So when do we leave?”

 

* * *

 

Levi adjusted his cravat before knocking on the bathroom door. “Just a minute!” Eren’s voice came from inside. Levi’s tail curtly twitched back and forth in slight agitation.

“You’re taking forever, Eren,” Levi groaned. Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing the ocean-eyed beauty that was Eren.

They merely ogled each other’s presence for a short while until each boy noticed the other’s choice of attire. “Shit,” muttered Levi.

Eren was dressed as casual as anyone could possibly be. A pair of jeans, a black and white knitted sweater, and some half-ratty knock-off Converse. Levi, on the other hand, was dressed smartly: black jeans, dress shoes, a white dress shirt with a black vest, and his ever-present cravat.

“I-I thought were were going to a burger place or something more simple,” Eren looked stuck and began to fidget with his hands.

“It’s hardly a problem, Eren. Just put on some nicer clothes; we are going to Stohess.” With that, Eren left to their room giddily to find some more proper clothes for a dining occasion such as Stohess, a local four-star restaurant.

When Eren was finally dressed correctly, they left and got in Levi’s car. About a block from the restaurant, the car made a horrifying putter sound and eased to a stand still. “Jesus shit,” Levi cursed under his breath. “This is just perfect.”

Eren had to call up a tow company while Levi sulked in the driver’s seat. A full thirty minutes passed before the tow truck reached them. As they watched the car get towed away, Eren poked Levi and said, “we could still go to Stohess, you know?” Eren always knew just how to cheer Levi back up. So, they walked the rest of the way hand-in-hand to the restaurant, excited for the food soon to fill their bellies.

When they reached the restaurant, it was packed. Cars filled every parking space and dozens of people were lined up against the side of the building, waiting for their names to be called. Levi and Eren reluctantly battled their way through the front door to put in their name.

They were greeted by an overly-cheery waitress in charge of taking names down and seating people. “Hello, and welcome to Stohess! How many people in your party? Table or booth? Or maybe you would like to sit in the outdoor dining area?” She simply smiled at their blank faces. Her optimism was clearly making Levi want to commit homicide, Eren noticed. Levi’s grip on his hand was vice-like and his ears were flattened down.

Eren attempted to calm him down by stroking his thumb over the other’s hand. He asked the waitress, “about how long will it be until we might be seated?”

“Probably an hour or two, to be completely honest with you.” She nervously glanced over at Levi, who had murder in his eyes.

Eren laughed it off, “sorry, we haven’t had the best time today,” he looked over at his boyfriend, “right, Levi?” Said man visibly relaxed and nodded with a huff of air. “I think we’ll just go somewhere else. Good luck with this,” he said nicely to the waitress. They left.

Now outside, Eren hailed a cab and whispered to the driver where to go so that Levi would not be able to hear him. Levi questioned, “so where to?” He seemed much more calm now. Still irritated, but not pissed off like before.

“It’s a surprise,” the boy said cheerfully. Eren’s optimism never failed him. It was one of his best qualities, according to everyone.

Soon, the taxi cab pulled up to a Chinese take-out restaurant close to their house. He paid and thanked the driver then took Levi’s hand as they strolled up to the building. Eren eyed Levi, looking for some sort of reaction, and was pleasantly surprised to see a petite half-smile on his boyfriend’s face. Before they knew it, they were walking back to their house, the take-out in a cheap plastic bag between them.

Once they returned, the suits came off and the comfy sweatpants were put on. Levi went and sat on the couch and organized the Chinese food on the coffee table while Eren retrieved pillows and blankets for them. Prior to sitting down, he popped a DVD into the system and grabbed the remote.

The introduction music to Lord of the Rings played over the stereo and Levi groaned in mock-annoyance, but had a smile on his face. “So much for that date, right?” He placed his arm around Eren and pulled him into his body, along with some blankets.

Eren grabbed the food and proceeded to kiss the side of Levi’s face. “This is better though. Who needs crappy dates when I have Chinese food and Lord of the Rings?” He said happily.

Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye and tickled Eren’s nose with his tail. “Aren’t you forgetting something on that list?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Brat,” Levi muttered and butted the side of his head against Eren’s.

Eren simply giggled and replied, “but I’m your brat.”

****  
  



End file.
